The second coming of the Sage
by Coolkid93
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the second sage of the six path and lone survivor of the 4 Shinobi world war uses a Jutsu with the Juubi named Daichi to travel back in time and change the destiny of the world!(Takes place in AU) Godlike Naruto smart Naruto/Harem ( Uzumakincest possible) M for freedom
1. The Beginning of a new tale

Hey guys I know I should update my other stories but i just have to get those Ideas out of my head so that I can finally update my others. I will publish a Naruto/Bleach X-over and an Digimon/Naruto X-over and this story before I settle down and begin to update .

So this story is an Timetravel+Dimension travel so everything takes place in an AU

This story contains an GODLIKE Naruto with the eye of the Yuubi( Rinnengan+Sharingan)

So Let the show begin!

" **Bijuu speaking"**

**`Bijuu thinking´**

One man sat down on a lonely rock. He wore an black coat , black steeled combat boots, tight black trousers, a mesh undershirt, above all this the person wore an Armour in Midnight-black, like the armor in the old days of the clan wars. The person had a giant scroll strapped on his back. His long, silver colored and spiky hair, which went to his waist, just like Uchiha Madaras. The person stood 6"" feet high ( 1,80m high)he seemed to be in his late twenty's.

The man couldn´t even walk straight anymore so it was safe to assume that he drunk... a lot. The man in black(no Pun intended) unstrapped his scroll and unsealed a smaller one. "Supplies" was written on it. The man sighed and unsealed it´s content. Dozens of sake bottles poofed in existence. The man drunk the first 2 bottles in silence and had a wide a way look in his eyes. They seemed to be clouded, unfocussed.

"Hey guys. It´s been a longtime since I was here isn´t it?" The man let out a hollow laugh. "Ten years have passed guys and I still don´t know if it was worth your sacrifize. I mean ,yeah, sure the Juubi and me are good buddies after this Century" The man stopped and took a big swig from the bottle before throwing it away. He shook his head and looked down on the ground, somehow unable to look anywhere else.

" But there is nothing to do for me here. All beings which used Chakra were killed as a result of sealing the Juubi. Even now with my new eyes I couldn´t do anything to rescue you." The man sighed and his once ocean blue eyes started to shift into a metallic-red. 5 rings sorrounded his dot of a pupil and on each ring, 3 tomeos like the ones from the sharingan where on each ring and swirled lazy

"You know guys I wish there would be a way to turn back time so that I wouldn´t be the only one, sitting here, drowning myself with selfmade sake." His eyes shifted back again to his blue ones and silence answered him. "Well guys" he said " I hope we will see each other soon." The man stood up and sealed the flasks again. **"Naruto" **A booming voice called to him from inside his mind, **"Naruto... Come we have much to discuss."**

Naruto sighed and nodded to the voice. He closed his eyes and arrived in his mindscape. It was the same place where Kurama once used to be, his partner, his comrade... his friend, who was inside of him since the day of his birth. But now the beast inside of him that lived at the same place his partner was, was nothing like Kurama. In the giant-sewerlike room inside of the Cage was the Juubi, a being without a name a fact that Naruto changed immediately and gave him one : Daichi. This was also a reminder of Kurama. Nearly all of his live he called him just Kyuubi and never by his name so he didn´t want to make the same mistake again.

The Juubi watches his jailor with his big and lonely eye. **"Naruto"** spoke the beast in a low, demonic voice. "Whats up, Daichi?" The Beast eyed his host unsure how to approach his idea. **"What would you do, if I told you that there is a possibility to travel back in time sort of?"** The man leveled a glare at his companion,his eyes shifted into his evolved Rinnengan. A snarl came over his lips " Don´t you even dare!" he screamed. A low growl was his answer. "Don´t you even dare to mock me! Me and the sacrifices I had to do, the sacrifices my friends had to do!" Daichi, aka the Juubi, stood up his eye leveling a glare at his host. **"You forgot who you are talking to ningen! I am the Juubi! The first being that lived on this planet! I am by far older than your human race older than even you could imagine! I wouldn´t say that if there wouldn´t be the possibility to do so you fool." **

The Juubi calmed down and took a deep breath. **"This Jutsu is extremely complex and when we combine our chakra like you did with Kurama there could be the possibility that it works. But before you want to do it I still have something to say." **Naruto stood silent and nodded with his head.**" While I do know that the Jutsu is working I wouldn´t be able to pinpoint where and when we will arrive. You get that?"** Naruto nodded " So let me get that right. We have the possibility to travel back into the past. We have the opportunity to save everyone and the only downside is that we don´t know when or where? Fuck that Daichi! Of course we will do that coem on we have the possibility to save all of our brothers and sisters! We can destroy Akatsuki and rip Madara a new one again!" Naruto fist bumped with the Juubi and both nodded their heads.

Naruto opened the cage and Daichi walked out both shared the same crazy grin as they started to mix their chakra. On the outside you could see a voilet tower of energy shooting in the sky. The earth started to rumble, wind picked up and twisters appeared, clouds appeared from nowhere and the sky turned black. Thunder and rain crashed onto the surface of the earth and Vulcans erupted but to our 2 heroes didn´t give a fuck. As both had finally finished the seal-sequence they shouted **" Eternal sage arts: Time reversal Jutsu!"**

Nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared them for the pain that crashed down upon them. They screamed and roared but nothing happened they seemed to be sucked into a black void both praying to whatever deity reigned, that it worked. And then there was finally nothing. No pain, no light everything was dark...

**Linebreak**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had originally a good day. Today was his 5th birthday and the birth of his little sister. He was anything but dumb and so even he knew what stress the birth of his sister had to be for his parents. And when the Kyuubi suddenly appeared outside of the village, he knew something had gone definitely wrong. He wanted to wait with Hiruzen-jiji but after the fox appeared hell broke loose.

His father suddenly appeared with his mother and baby sister in a yellow flash and took him and his family at a secluded area outside of Konoha. He heared that his parents discussed something but he couldn´t understand what it was.

"Kushina I have to reseal him into our daughter Natsumi! You are too weak to handle him again and Naruto is to old pls we have to do it " said Minato in vain to convince his wife.

"No! I won´t let you seal him into our daughter! She shouldn´t have to bear this burden! She will be hated from this village please Minato reconsider it." Kushina said to him still and she had still a har time to breath normaly.

"I will use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, to seal him!" Minato nearly shouted at his wife, took the baby and his wife to the Kyuubi. The Bijuu was free from the control of the Uchiha but it still hadn´t all of the hate and rage out of his system to think clearly. The Ninja forces of Konoha cheered at the sight of their savior. Hiruzen managed to confront Minato and took him out and instead of him he did the sealing of the fox. Unknown to Hiruzen. The shinigami also looked at the direction of Naruto and a chuckle escaped his lips **`SO the Child of the Prohecy is entering this realm soon´ **he took Hiruzens soul as the payment for his service and sealed the complete Kyuubi into Natsumi.

Naruto didn´t know what happened after his dad left with his mom and his little sister. He was alone but something was strange. A ghostly figure appeared infront of him (Shinigami) and chuckled.**"Yeah I can see it now."** the figure said and before Naruto could do anything darkness claimed him.

**THE VOID**

"Ne Daichi do you think it was a success?" Naruto asked his tenant only to get a snore. "Hmm well I think it did in fact took a lot out of him to use that Jutsu." Naruto looked into the darkness and something changed. A new person appeared in fron of the floating sage. A young boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes appeared in front of him. He seemed to be around 5 years old. The other Naruto looked at the floating person in front of him. He had silver colored hair a necklace with six red magatamas he wore an impressive armor and a cloak above it. He seemed to be in his late twenty's.

Both Naruto´s looked at each other unsure how to begin a conversation. The older Naruto broke the ice first. " So young one. Care to tell me how you managed to get here?"the man said and gestured around them. The little one had confusion written all over his face.

"Where are we?" the boy said. The older Naruto shook his head

"To be honest I don´t know. But how did you get here little one?"

"I have a name!" the young boy exclaimed with a pout and crossed his arms " My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! And a strange ghost thing appeared in front of me that was the last thing I remembered." The boy ended with a frown on his young face.

The sage inhaled sharply as the boy told him his name. _"You never said that we would hop dimensions!" _**"Well sorry even I don´t know everything. But you should take his place in his world or all of this will be our life for eternity." **The sage nodded and bowed to the young boy and showed his evolved Rinnengan to him.

"Boy we will fuse and so we will be able to leave this place. Take my hand so that we can begin the process." The younger Naruto just looked at him and shrugged with his shoulders. When the boy took the older ones hand, light seemed to appear from nowhere and both vanished.

**KONOHA**

The boy opened his eyes again and chuckled than his chuckle evolved into laughing at the moment Naruto didn´t care that he was in the body of a five year old. His eyes shifted into his evolved Rinnengan and roared his chlange thanks to his tenant in the world.

Naruto Uzumaki the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin was here and was ready to do everything in his might to change the destiny of the world and to kick some ass.

So this was the Intro of an different Naruto story from myself.^^ I hope the grammer didn´t suck that much and so ^^ Thank you for reading :)


	2. Intro Arc

_**WOW Just WOW^^ I never **_**thought that this story would get such a great appreciation.**

**SO First I would like to answer some reviews. **

**Thank you all guys ;) **

** Dragolight: I won´t write how Naruto defeated the Juubi because simply it doesn´t have any impact on my story and how the Juubi( Daichi) is sentient: Let me phrase it like this if you are a titan would you care about ants? Because I think this is the reason. The Juubi never had an equal besides the Rikudo-Sennin so why should he care about those little humans that couldn´t even touch him. Besides, I think the Juubi is misunderstood like the Bijuu are/were. For all this time Kurama was labeled as the evil reincarnated was labeled as a "Demon" but now Kurama is a good guy so now who is right/wrong? **

**And then there is the fact that the Juubi only has one eye one ear and one mouth. This is an analogy to an Japanese/Asian mythology about the 3 wise monkeys : "speak no evil, hear no evil,see no evil. **

**I think the Juubi isn´t bad he was just controlled just like Kurama was when he attacked Hashirama and Konoha because now he isn´t the mindless beast anymore.**

**Sorry for my little rant^^ But now the story can go on ( Since I´m not an native speaker I apologize for my grammar/spelling mistakes.) And there are NO WHISKER-MARKS I hate them... I also apologize for the beginning of this chapter sorry. I wanted you to get a feel for this Naruto since he is different than our cannon part and yeah there will be some gender changes ^^  
**

**Ps: Please vote on the poll on my profile**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

8 years have passed since the fateful night of his rebirth as Naruto liked to say. He was now 13 years old while his sister was 8. His sister was definitely a copy of his mom she has red hair and a round face and often she would be described as a tomato you could often see her wearing an sleeveless kimoni-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals. Naruto didn´t resemble any of his parents. His bright yellow sun-kissed hair lost through time all of its color and became a silver/white mane of hair reaching past his shoulder till his waist cause he didn´t like to cut it and two strands of hair that resembled horns . He had the same attire like before he traveled through the dimensions but the biggest shock for his parents was, that he refused to be a ninja.

Now some of you might think :"The fuck are you doing! You are the son of the Hokage you have to be a Ninja!" but to Naruto it didn´t matter.

He didn´t want to go through the academy again since he already knew everything and his time where he could train his body and his ability's would be shortened drastically.

He had to leave the village soon so he could travel through the nations talking about peace and trying to see all the differences his dimension and this dimension had.

So when he refused to be a ninja he went for 3 years to the monks at the Fire-temple and learned their ways. Then with 11 he got back at home which he didn´t see as such. You see Kushina and Minato both trained Natsumi but they never asked Naruto if he would like to train with them.

Naruto knew that his sister ,since Minato thought that she was the Child of the prophecy and needed to to learn how to control Kurama,wasn´t at fault and he knew deep inside that he couldn´t be even mad at her if it would be her fault. Naruto lived alone in his dimension without parents´siblings or friends till he finaly graduated and even then they were more comrades than real friends so he deeply cared for his sister and spend time with her as much as both could afford.

Than there was the issue with his parents. He didn´t see them as his parents. His parents died when he was born while he knew that they gave birth to the body he inhabited with Daichi but he wasn´t the same Naruto as this one. Daichi even went so far and changed his DNA when he awoke in this new body to adjust to His powers and knowledge. He was now more of a Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki Hybrid than anything else.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light in his room. `Morning Daichi´ the boy greeted his tenant. His answer was a snore. `Well or not´. He stood up and looked around. It was still early around 6 am . He closed his eyes and his breathing became slower and calmer. He channeled Chakra to his eyes and felt the familiar burning sensation of the activation of his Doujutsu. He then opened his eyes to the world. His Juubigan shone with power and he concentrated on the Rinnengan part of his Doujutsu : Banbutsu Sozo or The Creation of all things. He materialized his typical outfit but now he wore a white full-length cloak (haori) revealing his necklace with six red magatama. He then began to materialzed his favorite weapons. Just like The Sage before him he carried two objects A Katana on his back/ strapped on his waist and his favorite weapon, the shakujo a ringed staff through which he could channel his paths if necessary. He canceled the chakraflow to his eyes and showed his normal eyes to the world. They were a mix of forest-green and ocean-blue.

He walked out of his room to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. He knew that today was the first day of the academy for his sister and so he made her, her favorite breakfast which was also the traditional one: steamed rice, miso soup and various side dishes, like grilled fish and tamagoyakis(rolled omelet). As he cooked he began to hummed to a tune only he heard. His tenant was still sleeping so he couldn´t start a conversation with anyone at the moment. After a few minutes you could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer. He turned around and smacked with his shakujo his little sister Natsumi on the had.

"Itai! That hurt nii-san" the girl exclaimed while rubbing her head and putted cutely. " That´s so unfair! You didn´t even had Ninja training like me and I still can´t surprise you!" Naruto just looked with a smile on his face at his cute little sister. She remembered him how he was when he was still little she had the same attitude he used to have. He kneed in front of her and kisser her where he hurt her and channeled some of his chakra to the kiss to heal her bump. "Better Nee-chan?" Naruto said with a serene expression on his face. While he did that,he closed his eyes and missed the blush his sister had from his actions. So she did what all cute little sisters do, she turned around and walked away.

Naruto finished the cooking and found his family sitting at the table. Minato was reading the newspaper and drunk a cup of coffee, Kushina was talking and joking with Natsumi. He set the meal on the table and greeted both of them. "Minato-san, Kushina-san" and nodded to them. Both were still a little depressed that he didn´t address them as his parents. But both did know that this was also partly their fault since they did kinda neglect him in favor for his sistern and since he didn´t want to be a ninja they both didn´t even trained him.

"So Nee-chan, ready for your first day at school?" He asked with his always serene expression on his face. His sister nodded and started to speak but since she still had some food in her mouth he couldn´t understand anything. Now was also the moment when Minato finally stood up and took his Hokage-hat and mantle from the seat. " So sorry but I have to go a village to lead, peace to maintain and to defeat my enemy" with that Minato just vanished with a yellow flash. After Natsumi left the living room to dress for the academy he cleaned the table and washed the dishes with the help of his pseudo-mom. Both didn´t talk since the silence was comfortable.

His sister was wearing an sleeveless kimoni-style blouse that was yellow in colour and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals.

" Come on Natsumi-chan I will walk with you to the academy." Naruto said and hold his hand out for her to grab it and both walked to the academy. The villagers glared at her and Naruto could feel that she was intimidated by the civilian. Naruto just shook at the stupidity of the civilians. That was one of those things that didn´t change. Minato publicized that his daughter was the Jinchurki of the Kyuubi in hope that she would be treated as the hero she is and he did get a beating of his life time from his wife but they made it up to her and bonded with her. Well at least Natsumi had some people who are at her side and helping her Naruto was one of those few. Natsumi grabbed the hand of her brother harder and started to tremble a bit. Naruto looked at his sister and frowned. She shouldn´t have to handle with the ignorance of these fools. He bowed down to her and lay a hand down on her shoulder.

"Natsuminee-chan." He said and her scared eyes looked into his. His eyes showed compassion and wisdom far more than somebody in his age should have. "You don´t have to feel scared as long as I´m at your side, nobody will ever dare to hurt you." Her heart fluttered and the tears that threatened to fall escaped her eyes and she engulfed her brother in a warmhearted hug. He stood up and began to carry her with one hand, in the other was his staff ready to defend him and his sister. The rest of the walk was engulfed in silence and KI(Killing Intent) emitted from the our dimension traveler.

"**You have grown quite attached to her don´t you?"** `Finally awake partner?´ The beast nodded and Naruto could feel the grin on his tenants face. `Of course I have grown attached to her. She is after all my sister in burden. Like all the other Jinchurikis and I have to find them maybe I´m able to unite us all under one banner or something like that.´ The beast nodded **"How long will you still stay here? I know that you want to leave the village, we have to leave it. We have to see how different this dimension is to our. We have already an female Itachi with the name of Izumi and an female Sasuke with the name Sasuki. But the Uchihas are still planning the coup d´ etat so we still have some things that didn´t change. But we still don´t know how Akatsuki will work in this dimension so we have to be a lot more careful than we thought." **Naruto nodded to his partner. They knew they had to treat carefullyAnd I´m still too young to use your chakra. While I have trained my mind and body, my Nin- and Genjutsu still takes work and I could only finish the elemental manipulation of the 5 main elements I still have to work on gravity and my Ying/Yang release takes too much chakra out of my system. When we left during the massacre of the Uchihas, I will go to the old ruins of Uzoshiogakure and there I will be able to master all elements and when I´m finally at my top condition, I think in 5 years, then I´m going to travel the world.´Daichi nodded to the wise words of his host and accepted his opinion.

As they finally arrived to the academy, Natsumi still clung to her brother and had no intention of letting him go. He sighed and bent down. " Come Natsumi your first lesson will begin soon. Or do you want me to go with you?" Natsumi nodded she was afraid. She didn´t know how the others would react to her presence. She hopped down from her brother and he silently walked with her to her classroom. Inwardly Naruto screamed at himself. This would be the class where he would be a student if he still would be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. He didn´t know how he would react to see all those faces again. Natsumi opened the door and entered the classroom, her elder brother silently standing behind her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The students looked at the newcomers and silence engulfed the classroom.

Then a young boy with a feral face and a red stripe like mark on each cheek with a white dog as his companion stood up and pointed with a finger on her. "Look at that she looks just like an Tomato!" Natsumi went red as she heard this but tried to suppress her temper, but then nearly the whole class started laughing at her before a sudden pressure stopped them and they were nearly crushed into the ground from it, at the same time the room seemed to drop a few degrees. All looked now at the taller figure behind her. He had his eyes closed and a far too innocent grin was on his face. "Kiba Inuzuka. If I hear that you make fun of my little sister again, I will have to punish you." The older brother said innocently while the pressure and increased and it got a lot colder in the room. Kiba looked in fear at the boy and nodded "H-h-h-h-h-hai."

"Good" the boy said before an blackhaired female stood up and pointed at him. "I know of you! My sister said she watched you train! You are the son of the Hokage, the failure who didn´t want to be a Ninja and went the way of the monks!" The black haired female that had the haircut similar of a duckass exclaimed. Naruto sighed. "It´s not a failure to try and achieve peace. Love is the reason why there is pain. When we lose someone precious to us, hate is born. Vengeance is the product of hate and death follows. But in death there is only more death. This will give rise to more pains. In this cursed world we live in, it is a cycle of hatres that will not cease. ,resources,land,spite,love or just because. No matter how pathetic the reason it´s enough to start a war the Ninjas are fighting and taking part in. We are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge that we deem to be justice. But if there is justice in revenge then that same justice will breed only more revenge. Thus forging the first link in the chain of hatred. This is the cycle of the elemental nations. Now we are at peace but the price pay the small lands between the big5. We use them as battlefields and then leave them. No I don´t want to take place in something like that. I believe that there will be a time when we can understand each other and forget the past. This is why I´m a Monk." Naruto sighed as he looked at the small kid that were going into a future full of death and slaughter. All listened to his words and he himself remembered how Nagato used them in the same way as he. He was so absorbed into his thoughts and his memories that he didn´t even realized that Minato appeared before he began his small rant. He shook himself out of his thoughts and than a serene grin appeared on his face.

"Thats why you have all a burden to carry. You are a new generation of soldiers and maybe just maybe there is one under you that can finally break the cycle of hatred and bring peace to the world." With that he left the stunned audience but not before kissing his sister on her forehead and wishing her good luck. Minato was also stunned by his rant and a small grin stretched on his face. `I will believe in you two. Naruto and Natsumi I believe that you can bring peace to this world. Maybe it wasn´t so wrong to let him train with the monks although Kushina did a few thinks to me that are still painful´.

Naruto walked calmly out of the academy to his house and mediated.

**Time skip 5 months later**

Naruto packed everything into his scrolls and was getting ready to leave the village. Today was the day where the Uchiha massacre would take place and Naruto was ready to intervene he wouldn´t let Itachi or Izumi burden themselves again with this and he would try to safe at least some family for Sasuki so she wouldn´t fall into the depression and emoness that her male counterpart had after the massacre . He was ready to leave the village. He took his pencil and wrote a letter to his family and vanished into the night.

**Hey guys^^ sorry I don´t think that this is/was a good chapter but that and maybe the following are the last of the Intro-Arc. I´m sorry again^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the delay with my new chapter but I´m waiting for a clear result of my polll about Naruto´s summoning contract because that will decide my 3rd chapter so please vote on it so that i get a clear result on it

On an other Note, I´ve seen some Pics on 9gag /gag/aEwYGQe

about Female Avengers and I kinda did get a crazy idea about a Naruto/Avengers X-Over so I will have a poll upen until weekend if I should write it. And I want to give you some details about the storie first:

Naruto is the same on from my current second coming of the sage. He is immortal and godlike but he won´t appear so. He will be what people would tell as a legend a forgotten hero. He is "sleeping" since the 4th Shinobi world war inside of the bermuda triange (spelled right?) but is still connected to all elements meaning he knows what happens on earth. What I don´t know is where he should appear. Should he appear in the presequels of Avengers like Thor Ironman(woman)1+2 or should he interfere there only lightly which would appear in Flaschbacks and he would appear at the awakening of the thesorac. The thrid chapter should be up at weekend ^^

Please vote :D

For some reasons I cant post the source so pleaso visit on my profile to see those pictures


End file.
